Tras la puerta
by taniz
Summary: En el piso, la cama, el sillón de la sala común y otros lugares, las diferentes parejas hacen cosas más interesantes que hablar; siempre, tras una puerta con llave. Parejas diversas cannon y no cannon . CAPÍTULO 10: PROFUNDO
1. Manos

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

**#1. MANOS**

Hermione nunca se había sentido una mujer hecha y derecha.

Poseía algunas cosas (bajo el sostén y las bragas) que la hacían indiscutiblemente una chica; pero realmente eran extrañas las veces en que hasta ella misma se percatara de eso.

Metida siempre en la biblioteca y rodeada libros y día si, día también se la pasaba con esos dos chicos que era sus mejores amigos. Además estaban en guerra (aunque el Ministerio no quisiera aceptarlo) y estaba demasiado angustiada y con la incertidumbre de si mañana encontraría el nombre de cualquier ser querido en el obituario del profeta, como para ponerse a pensar que color de blusa resaltaría más sus ojos o que champú le sentaría mejor a ese enmarañado cabello suyo.

…

No sabía cuando o como pasó. Sólo es conciente que en ese momento tiene las manos de Draco Malfoy tocando su cintura y que la está besando de esa manera que la vuelve loca. Y es que él no la enamora diciéndole cosas lindas al oído ni mucho menos… el usa las manos.  
La toca con extrema delicadeza; apenas roza las yemas en la piel debajo de la blusa y enreda los dedos en su cabello marrón, mientras su lengua hace maravillas dentro de su boca. Y cuando el rubio decide que la textura de su cintura ya está perfectamente grabada en su mano, se aventura más arriba, ahí donde el sujetador esconde también un poco de carne. Y con la rapidez que sólo la experiencia proporciona, desabrocha el sujetador, siempre con una sola mano, que después se mueve al frente y rodea su pecho que por estar bajo la ropa (y esas estimulantes caricias, claro está) contrasta en temperatura con la siempre fría piel de Draco.

Y ella no puede más que arquear la espalda y mojarse los labios mientras él hace todo el trabajo.

…

Hermione nunca se había sentido una mujer hecha y derecha… hasta que Draco Malfoy la tocó con esas manos.

* * *

_He aquí mi nuevo proyecto. Un fic para la tabla Lemmon 2. Será de diferentes parejas (cannon y no cannon) y no tendrán orden cronológico. Es sólo un disparate que mi enloquecida musa me ha obligado a empezar así que no me hago responsable de los severos daños que esto pueda provocar a sus personas xD_

_Espero les guste_

_Ya saben que sus comentarios son apreciados, agradecidos y contestados; así que dadle al "go" que no quita nada pero da mucho (a mi sonrisas, a ustedes…la satisfacción de saber que hicieron algo bueno por esta escritora xD_

_Un beso_

_T a n i z_


	2. Sexo

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

**#2. SEXO**

Neville nació el 30 de Julio de 1980 y es un chico, en lo que cabe, normal.

Vive con su abuela Augusta Longbottom desde que puede recordar, porque sus padres sufrieron un trágico… llamémoslo destino.

Tiene la cara redonda y el cuerpo llenito, su cabello es negro y sus ojos color avellana. Ni es alto ni es chaparro… es sólo Neville.

Su memoria, sinceramente, no es su mejor atributo. Le cuesta trabajo hacer algunos hechizos, y recordar otros, pero siempre trata de dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Aunque lo tachen de torpe; incluso su abuela, quien quedó gratamente sorprendida (y extrañada) cuando el pequeño entró en Gryffindor; _"como tu padre, al fin demuestras ser hijo suyo" _había dicho, y aunque no fueran las palabras más cariñosas, hicieron que Neville hinchara el pecho de orgullo.

Le gusta muchísimo la Herbología y no puede entender como existen magos que no le encuentran utilidad a esa materia tan fascinante (o que aseguran que su _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ es la planta más horrible que han visto); se esfuerza mucho en Pociones porque es realmente malo en esa materia y le agrada cuando Hermione, con su gran paciencia y sus infinitos _"¿necesitas ayuda Neville?" _le acompaña algunas tardes haciendo los deberes. Pero una de las cosas que más le encantan, es pertenecer al Ejército de Dumbledore; y es que ha sido gracias a él que ha podido demostrar (a su abuela y el colegio entero, ya de paso) que él es orgullosamente hijo de Alice y Frank Longbottom y un Gryffindor de corazón.

Pero como toda persona, Neville también tiene miedos. A Severus Snape, por ejemplo, con su grasiento cabello negro y ese aspecto de murciélago súper desarrollado, sin simpatía por los Gryffindors y el afán de hacerle la vida imposible con comentarios sarcásticos y sus _"50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por su total falta de aptitud señor Longbottom"._

Pero existen otras cosas que le quitan el sueño también. Porque aquello que hace que a Neville se le acelere el corazón cuando ve a Hanna caminar con ese rítmico movimiento en sus caderas, que no pueda dejar de pensar en ella, que cuando le pidió que salieran juntos no parara de sonreír por al menos unos 2 días, que cada beso que se dan se le grabe con increíble nitidez en la cabeza o que se sienta ansioso y un poquitín malhumorado hasta que la ve… todo eso no puede ser algo normal ¿verdad? Tiene que ser amor; el único detalle es que eso le aterra, y es que no soportaría que su increíble mala memoria o su personalidad despistada le hagan perderla.

Pero cambiaremos un poco el rumbo de esto, por el peligro de ponernos cursis.

Hay otra cosa, además de Snape, que asusta a Neville.

El sexo.

Si, pero no se burlen, que tiene sus razones. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts su abuela le mandó a llamar una noche para que se sentara con ella en la sala. Le había contado algunas cosas sobre el sexo y el pobre Neville no había podido mirarla a los ojos durante un mes sin sonrojarse. Después comenzó a notar ciertos cambios en su cuerpo que cuadraban con algunas espeluznantes anécdotas sobre su abuelo.

Y ahora esto.

En las ocasiones que él y Hanna podían compartir completamente solos se besaban. Y estaban así un buen rato, ella con sus manos en la nuca de Neville y él con las suyas en su cintura. El problema viene cuando ella, tan ansiosa como él de algo mas, aventuraba sus manos a la camisa de su novio e intentaba desabrocharla, fracasando estrepitosamente cuando un nervioso Neville se las quitaba con dulzura y les daba un rápido beso, para volver a sus labios. Pero ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? Nunca lo había hecho antes y no quería arruinarlo todo, porque ganas no le faltaban.

Por eso le tiene tanto miedo al sexo. Pero está seguro que si Hanna se compra aquel vestido que vieron en el Callejón Diagon, su miedo saldrá corriendo muy, muy lejos.

* * *

_En un asco, ya se. Pero se me ocurrió apenas ver la palabra y eso que dudé en escribirla con Harry, pero Neville se me hace mucho más inocente y acorde a mi idea original. No hay lemmon precisamente pero es algo ¿no? Y tiene mucho de él porque es uno de mis persojanes favoritos :)_

_Ojalá les haya gustado_

_Ya saben que sus comentarios son apreciados, agradecidos y contestados; así que dadle al "go" que no quita nada pero da mucho (a mi sonrisas, a ustedes…la satisfacción de saber que hicieron algo bueno por esta escritora xD)_

_Asi que, bienvenidos sean los reviews._

_T a n i z_


	3. Tentación

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

**#3. TENTACION**

Remus no se sorprendió cuando aquel domingo de enero se despertó húmedo y con el corazón acelerado. En sus pupilas seguía pegada con extrema nitidez el sueño que acababa de tener. Y es que cuando Sirius Black se frota contra ti mientras te besa y te devora la boca, no es algo que puedas olvidar fácil… sea un sueño o no; y cuando de eso se trata Remus realmente sufre mucho, porque estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo es una cosa pero desear con todo tu ser meterlo en tu cama –y no para dormir precisamente- es otra muy diferente.

Sabiendo que no podría pegar los ojos de nuevo, el licántropo se decidió por darse una ducha bien fría y bajar a desayunar lo más pronto posible, si podía evitar la mirada gris de su amigo, mejor.

Caminó hasta el baño y una vez dentro, se quitó el pijama mojado y lo lanzó a la bañera para lavarlo. Se miró al espejo y sonrió de lado; ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había estado en la misma situación. Miró su reflejo una vez más y entró en la ducha. Su pecho seguía latiendo insistentemente (y otras partes también) por lo que abrió la toma de agua fría de un golpe y dejó que el líquido helado mojara todo su cuerpo.

Una vez vestido, el prefecto se dirigió hasta el Gran Comedor, donde unas pocas personas de cada mesa desayunaban tranquilas. Tomó asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor y frustrado se sirvió un vaso con agua. Estaba aún bastante alterado y 10 minutos después decidió que lo mejor sería ir hasta su cuarto por uno de los libros que estaba leyendo y enfrascarse en él hasta que todo se calmara.

Caminó con pasos rápidos con la esperanza de que Sirius no hubiese despertado todavía. Al entrar en la sala común solo se encontró con Lily, que tenía el rostro escondido tras un libro, por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería no interrumpirla.

Entró a la habitación y los ronquidos de James le recibieron mientras el buen Peter dormía hecho un ovillo en su cama; pero al mover la vista hacia donde debería estar el cuerpo de Sirius echado boca arriba no había nada. Y Remus tragó saliva.

Con la intención de una rápida huida a la biblioteca, el licántropo tomó_ "Brujas y elfos famosos del siglo V" _y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta, pero ya sabemos que si hay probabilidad de que algo salga mal, saldrá mal.

-Lunático ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- le preguntó Black, con una toalla a la cintura y su cabello negro mojado. Remus tragó saliva y se giró para ver a su amigo. Grave error.

-a… la librería- ¡su voz! Por Merlín, durante unos segundos creyó que la había perdido

-joder Remus, si es domingo- el menor de los Black caminó hasta su baúl y se inclinó para tomar su ropa y, sin pudor aparente, vestirse con un atormentado Lupin frente a él.

-vamos Lunático- comenzó a hablar, ajeno a su agitado amigo –quédate con nosotros y ya veremos que hacemos para divertirnos

Ahí está otra vez, ese tono inocente que le hacía sentirse un pervertido ¿Porqué todas las palabras que salían de esos jodidos labios sonaban a insinuación?

-No puedo Sirius- y es que hoy era uno de esos días en que estar junto a su mejor amigo era una gran tentación, pero dolía… y por las barbas de Merlín, dolía mucho. –lo que pasa es que…

-ya- atinó el animago, se lo pensó un momento y miró a Lupin a los ojos –os juro Lupin que si te quedas no olvidas este domingo…- la voz de Sirius se deslizó por los oídos de Remus hasta golpear con fuerza su corazón.

Y se quedó. Porque eso es Sirius Black, simple y pura_ tentación_.

* * *

_Ya, les juro que en el próximo capítulo habrá más acción –si, lemmon por fin xD- pero de verdad, que apenas vi "tentación" en la tabla me vinieron a la mente estos dos. Siempre quise escribir sobre ellos y no se si quedó muy OoC o simplemente un asco, pero lo he intentado y es que Sirius me encanta. _

_Entonces ¿sigo escribiendo?, ¿por el amor de todos los dioses me detengo?  
Todo eso y más en uno de sus preciosos reviews. (Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta ahora, son unos ángeles xD)_

_Un beso  
T a n i z_


	4. Fuerza

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

**#4. FUERZA**

Ella es una rica sangre limpia común y corriente. Estudia en Hogwats al lado de Blaise, Draco, Vincent y Gregory; se mete algunas noches al cuarto de los chicos y juntos se emborrachan con ese Whisky de Fuego que a saber de donde ha sacado Draco; se cuela en las cocinas y ordena a los elfos que le den mucha comida, para volver al cuarto y compartirla con ellos mientras ríen y platican.

Está acostumbrada a que la saluden besándole la mano, que le hablen con esa bola de horribles palabras anticuadas y que la traten como a una princesa, siempre tan delicadamente. Y como esa, son pocas cosas las que logran sacarla de quicio –gryffindors incluidos-

…

-si… ahí…oh joder, Pansy-

¿Ya mencioné que cuando el chico gime su nombre no existe cosa más sexy para ella?

Parkinson sonrió de lado y siguió bajando por el abdomen de Blaise, saboreando cada pedazo de su piel de chocolate. A cada tanto, Zabini gimoteaba incoherencias y soltaba suspiros, que no hacían más que prender a Pansy; quien siguió la línea de apretados bellos negros que se perdía en el pantalón de su novio. Dejó de besar su piel y se concentró en desabrochar la prenda con lentitud, mientras le lanzaba miradas juguetonas.

-preciosa…- su voz apenas se escuchó –hazlo ya- fue una orden bañada en súplica, y como ella no era un mujer cruel, con un rápido movimiento le bajó los pantalones y el bóxer ya de paso, dejando a la vista su erección. Blaise apoyó las manos en la cama para poder sentarse y observar como el cabello de Pansy se esparcía por sus piernas mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba al compás de aquellas oleadas de placer que le llegaban desde la entrepierna. La tomó de la cabeza para ser él quien llevara el control, pero cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar quitó a Pansy tomándola por los hombros (y haciendo soberano esfuerzo). La acomodó a cuatro patas, se puso atrás de ella y le besó la espalda y el cuello, dejando mordiscos por aquí y por allá, hasta llegar a su oído

-¿lista preciosa?- el sonido ronco de su voz acariciando su piel logró erizarla y que un agradable escalofrío le recorriera entera la columna. Las grandes manos de Zabini recorrieron sus pechos y después subieron hasta la boca de Pansy, quien los lamió, para que luego Blaise los llevara a sus pezones y los pellizcara suavemente. Siguió en su camino por el abdomen plano de Parkinson hasta sus muslos, olvidando deliberadamente su sexo.

-con un coño…- un gemido interrumpió su reclamo cuando Blaise mordió su cuello al tiempo que posó su mano entre las piernas de Pansy –oh... joder… sólo entra de una vez-

Y a la mierda con la delicadeza.

Blaise entró en ella con _fuerza, _arrancando de sus labios montones de frases sin sentido, suspiros y gemidos. Las embestidas tardaron en llegar porque Pansy es tan estrecha y cálida, que Zabini demoró unos segundos en comenzar a moverse.

Y la tomó del cabello, siempre con _fuerza_. Pasó un brazo por su abdomen y la atrajo hasta su fuerte pecho.

A Pansy le gustaba la sensación de su piel pegada a la de Zabini, y la intensidad con la que se movía dentro de ella, si a eso le sumamos los sonidos roncos que soltaba junto a su oído. Excitada como estaba, le pasó una mano por el cuello y giró su rostro para besarlo.

Blaise le puso una mano en la espalda y la hizo volver a ponerse a cuatro patas. Aferró sus manos a la cintura de la chica –si, con _fuerza_ como siempre- y aumentó todavía más la rapidez de sus embestidas; y cuando los dos pensaron que ya no podían sentir más placer, explotaron en una enorme gama de sensaciones que se esparcieron desde el centro de sus cuerpos hasta llegar a cada rincón.

A Zabini le temblaron las rodillas y se acostó, llevándose a Pansy con el. Ésta de dio la vuelta y le abrazó, pasando su brazo por el estomago de Blaise y apoyando su mejilla en su pecho.

…

A Pansy Parkinson no se le complace con tratos suaves y poesía. Por lo que es una suerte que Blaise Zabini no conquiste con caricias y palabras tiernas.

* * *

_aver, se supone que todos tratan a Pansy muy ¿suave? por asi decirlo, y por eso le encanta cuando Blaise la toma con rudeza y bla bla : )_

_espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, o al menos no aburrido. A mi me encanta Zabini xD_

_Entones, clikear el "go". Os juro que apesar de los rumores, hacerlo no baja virus a tu ordenador. Opiniones, criticas y todo eso en sus amados reviews._

_Besos  
T a n i z_


	5. Sudor

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

**#5. SUDOR**

-Aléjate de mi- intentó que sonara como amenaza, pero el gesto de asco de su rostro le quitaba seriedad a sus palabras

-sólo si me das una buena razón- con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, James se fue acercando lentamente a una Rose atrapada en la esquina del enorme patio de la Madriguera

-James…-

El aludido dio un paso más, quedando a menor distancia cada vez

-Rose….-

Otro paso.

La pelirroja sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y la apretó contra el pecho de su primo, acentuando aún más su ya de por si notable ceño fruncido en un intento por detener su acercamiento. La sonrisa de James titubeó en su rostro unos segundos, para después volverse más ancha todavía y a la cual se le unió la ceja derecha, alzándose burlona en su frente.

Una sonora carcajada taladró en los oídos de la chica, que bufó exasperada. Su primo podía ser peor que una garrapata en el culo cuando se lo proponía

-vamos Rose, sabes que no puedes hacer magia fuera del colegio- las mejillas de la nombrada se tiñeron de carmesí por el pequeñísimo detalle que, en su desesperación, no le pasó por la cabeza.

-entonces ¿me darás una buena razón por la cual no deba seguir aproximándome a ti?- sus labios dejaron de sonreír, pero esa ceja –ahora insinuante- continuaba levantada.

Un suspiro de resignación y Rose comenzó a hablar.

-Porque llevas horas jugando al Quidditch con Albus, Hugo, Teddy y tío Harry- el rictus de repulsión de la pelirroja alcanzó nuevos límites –y estás completamente empapado de _sudor_…- miró a James de arriba abajo –lo cual es completamente asqueroso.

Y se cruzó de brazos para, según ella, zanjar el tema de una vez; pero él parecía estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo así que aquello no parecía haber llegado a su fin, al contrario, James había vuelto a sonreír y llevó las manos a las bolsas traseras de su pantalón de donde sacó una pequeña libreta con flores y un eficaz –según su madre, con quien tendría que aclarar ciertas cosas- hechizo de seguridad.

Rose abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y comenzó a boquear, pero sin poder decir ni una sola palabra

-ya…- la voz de Potter inundó su aturdido cerebro –pero apuesto que si fuera Scorpius quien se te arrima lleno de _sudor_, querida primita, salir corriendo no sería tu primera reacción verdad- y dicho aquello, James se dio a la fuga.

Haciendo uso de una rapidez nunca antes explotada, Rose corrió detrás de su primo con la intención de recuperar su diario a base de puñetazos de ser necesario y llegar a un acuerdo porque, eso en manos de la persona equivocada (véase su papá, mamá, Albus, Hugo…cualquiera que no fuera ella, para ser más exactos) es un arma sumamente mortal.

Jodida, puñetera, maldita y rejodida la vez en que tuvo la brillante idea de describir con lujo de detalles que le encantaba ver a Scorpius Malfoy después de los entrenamientos de Quidditch _"con el sudor más sexy del mundo cayendo por su piel". _

La pelirroja se detuvo por un segundo al recordar que, unas páginas delante de aquella vergonzosa confesión, describía la primera vez en que se había acostado con el rubio.

Abrió los ojos todavía más, y volvió a la carrera, con reanimados ánimos

-JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, ENTREGAME ESO ¡AHORA!

* * *

_Tantas, ¡tantísimas cosas que pude haber escrito con esa palabra y les salgo con esto! Pero tenía ganas de escribir un Rose/Scorpius (aunque el último sólo ha estado indirectamente) y ánimos para algo más ligero y un fracasado intento de comedia. A mi me gustó mucho. Y como recompensa por el no lemmon de este capítulo, el próximo será puro eso :D_

_Les repito –sólo para matar el rumor- que los reviews no descargan virus a tu computadora. __Entonces, dadle al "go" y díganme si les ha gustado._

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer...  
__T a n i z_


	6. Instinto

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

_Slash intenso… leer bajo su propio riesgo ;)_

**#6. INSTINTO **

Los seres humanos somos animales. Muy inteligentes y todo, pero animales al fin y al cabo. Y como tales –y a pesar de nuestro razonamiento- obedecemos ciertos instintos.

El de supervivencia por ejemplo; ese que Harry ha desarrollado a través de los años porque llevaba un mago tenebroso pisándole los talones y tratando de matarlo.

O el que te hace sentir un hueco en el estomago cuando algo malo va a pasar.

Pero el instinto que Sirius Black sigue es otro muy diferente. Es el que le guía en su nuevo camino, porque él sabe de sobra como conquistar chicas, pero con los tíos es caso aparte. Es lo que inconscientemente lo asesora a la hora de donde poner las manos, la boca y como moverlas.

Con excelentes resultados, por cierto.

…

Cuando se frota contra su propia erección, la boca de Remus se vuelve puro _"oh joder Sirius_", besos, saliva y algunas frases sin sentido que más parecen gemidos.

Porque no solo se frota, Black se unta y lanza sonidos roncos que son el mejor afrodisíaco para ese licántropo con una barra de acero entre los pantalones.

Y entonces el animago arranca la camisa de Lupin y comienza a lamer y devorar cada pedazo de piel que le lleva hasta la línea de finos bellos rubios que el licántropo tiene en el abdomen.

Cuando desbrocha el pantalón y lo lanza lejos, Sirius mira el rostro de su amigo por un momento. Remus tiene los ojos muy cerrados y aferra las manos a la colcha para soportar toda esa ola de sensaciones que le azotan el cuerpo. La verdad es que Sirius nunca ha estado con un hombre, por eso duda unos segundos al ver la polla de Lupin bajo la ropa interior. Se lo piensa unos segundos cuando el _"¿todo bien canuto?" _más jodidamente sensual se escapa de los labios del licántropo.

Y entonces –y sólo por instinto-, Sirius arroja al suelo todo aquello que le impide tener contacto con la piel de Remus.

Y de repente ahí está… la polla de su amigo en toda su extensión. Y se ve tan comible, que un Sirius curioso se acerca. Saca la lengua y con la punta, recoge una gotita de ese líquido medio transparente que le sale a Lupin. Cerró los ojos antes de probarlo temiendo un mal sabor, pero por Merlín que eso no era nada desagradable ni mucho menos. Con reanudado entusiasmo Sirius se ha metido eso a la boca; saboreando todo el tiempo, lamiendo a ratos, pero sobre todo tratando de que Remus disfrute. Porque a Sirius lo pone cuando el siempre recto Remus Lupin dice cosas como…

-ooh joder Sirius, o paras o sigues de una puñetera vez, que me vengo…-

Si, cosas como esas. Y con un último lengüetazo, el animago se separa de su amigo. Porque sí se va a venir, pero no así.

Vuelve a subir por el mismo sendero por el que bajó, mientras siente aún en la boca sabor a hombre lobo.

Unen sus labios en un intento desesperado por calmar ese algo que les quema el pecho y les quita el sueño algunas noches, sabiendo que el otro duerme cerca, pero no a su lado. Y no saben lo que es, pero mientras puedan estar así –calientes, duros y juntos- otra vez, no importa nada.

-Lunático…- y se interrumpe porque Remus ya no parece Remus. Y de repente ya no se acuerda de lo que quería decir –o hacer- pero tampoco es que importe; pues ese nuevo y curioso Lupin que tiene ahora entre las piernas le ha despojado de todas las prendas y con un repentino gemido Sirius ha recibido la boca de su amigo en su miembro.

El licántropo tampoco está nada mal; si tomas en cuenta lo ronca que le ha quedado la voz de tanto gemir, lo provocativo de sus gimoteos sin sentido y lo bien que se ve su cabeza subiendo y bajando mientras el órgano de Sirius se ve desaparecer en su boca.

Y no sabe de donde ha sacado esos trucos, pero Remus le ha lamido un punto en los testículos que debió ser un orgasmo seguro. Preocupado de correrse pronto, Sirius le ha separado.

El prefecto se levanta porque estaba agachado. Se sube a la cama y le da a al animago un corto beso en los labios, para después ponerse en cuatro patas y esperar. Porque a Sirius le gusta hacerlo de perrito… lo que no representa mucha sorpresa precisamente.

Y entonces ahí están, ambos temblando de deseo y ansiedad.

Y Black ha pasado la lengua por la nuca de Remus mientras con una mano se aferra a sus caderas y con la otra se agarra la erección para poder llevarla a la entrada del licántropo. Y con el _"joderestanapretado"_ que se ha escapado de los labios entreabiertos de Sirius, se hace lugar en Remus.  
Y comienza a moverse primero lento porque eso seguro que le ha dolido a su amigo. Le acaricia la espalda un momento y pone la otra mano también en las caderas de Lunático para comenzar a embestir con fuerza, provocando un sonido seco al chocar la pelvis del animago contra el trasero de Remus.

Y los movimientos son repetitivos y cada vez más intensos, hasta que las sensaciones les sobrepasan y cuando Sirius siente que ya no puede más, se apoya en la espalda del prefecto y le pasa una mano por el abdomen, hasta agarrar firmemente su polla y comenzar a masturbarlo con frenesí. Siente espasmos en todo el cuerpo y el miembro de Remus temblar contra si piel.

El animago llegó primero seguido de un jadeante licántropo.

...

Por eso Sirius, que es mitad humano, mitad perro, obedece todavía más a sus instintos. De Remus ni se hable

* * *

_¿__Qué tal? ¡Puro lemmon! Como lo prometí. En lo personal me gusta mucho este capítulo :D  
__Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado. Si sus hermosos corazones se los permiten, ya saben que los reviews son bienvenidos. A todas (os) los que han comentado, millones de gracias._

_-introducir música de informercial- Las invito también a leer en la comunidad de "Retos a la Carta", en el especial del mes (que es sobre independencia) la historia llamada "El niño que vivió" de Ross Malfoy. Es muy buena, se las recomiendo muchísimo y además pueden votar por ella (su LJ es rossw). -retitar música de infomercial- _

_Un beso  
__T a n i z_


	7. Placer

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

**#7. PLACER**

Durante sus años de oro en el colegio, Draco Malfoy había experimentado infinidad de cosas.

Conoció casi todo el mundo en innumerables viajes con sus padres. Con sólo una mirada (esa que es el intermedio justo entre suplica y determinación) conseguía que sus Lucius le comprara lo que sea y Narcisa le diera el permiso que se le antojara. Nunca tuvo que hacer la cama, lavar un trasto, cocinar ni una sopa instantánea o planchar su ropa; siempre ha tenido elfos domésticos que lo hagan por él.

Ha probado la mayoría de los platillos del planeta. Insectos, comida mexicana, china, japonesa, India (y todo, en el respectivo país).

Si algo ha gozado Draco, han sido placeres.

Siempre.

Y todos, al instante.

Excepto ella. Porque para poseerla a ella no basta con tronarle los dedos a Bobby –el elfo- ni ponerle cara de cachorrito a mamá y papá. No la consiguió tomando un Traslador al otro rincón del mundo ni en una bandeja de plata –como le hubiera gustado-

No. Con ella tuvo que poner su mayor esfuerzo, ser paciente, comprensivo, tenaz. Y no es sólo tenerla, es mantenerla con él. A Hermione Granger hay que enamorarla todos los días a fuerza de besos, de caricias, de sentimientos. Hay que ser completamente abierto y sincero, porque además ella sabe cuando le miente –o lo intenta-.

Esconderse en algún salón, mirarse entre clases, usar legeremancia para comunicarse en el Gran Comedor… ella es todo un reto.

Pero vale la pena. Y es que, de todos los que ha tenido… ella es el placer más grande.

* * *

_T.T yo sé. Es una tabla Lemmon! pero no todo puede ser sexo ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?! Así que vengo con este Dramaione. Corto -muy corto- pero no sé, a mi me gusta. Entonces, gracias por leer y g__racias a todas las linduras que han comentado, son como siempre unos soles.  
Ojalá que el capítulo fuera de su agrado :) _

_Bienvenidos sean reviews._

_Un beso_  
_T a n i z_


	8. Desnuda

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

_Jackie, gracias lindura por betear el capi._

_Lily, este capítulo es para ti jaja por ser tan sexosa como yo_ ;)

**#33. DESNUDA**

Primero se levantó tarde para ir a desayunar, por lo que se saltó la comida y tuvo que poner toda su energía en correr, hasta llegar sudado y muy cansado al aula de Transformaciones; todo para que McGonagall lo regañara y le marcara deberes extra. Luego tuvo que soportar durante el tiempo que duró la clase la manera en la que Hermione le ignoraba, prácticamente dándole la espalda cada vez que intentaba hablarle. El día transcurrió de la misma forma hasta que llegó la hora de ir a almorzar (y, ciertamente, luego de perderse el desayuno él tenía demasiada hambre) pero Lavender había decidido que ese -su momento favorito en el día- era la ocasión perfecta para armarle un pleito.

_-_Si vas a pasarte la vida mirando a alguien más esto no va a funcionar, Ron_- _había gritado en uno de los pasillos.

_Ron_, no Ronald como cuando Hermione se molestaba con él.

_-_Pero Lav-Lav…- no pudo terminar la frase, ya que ella le había interrumpido al hablar cuando se dio la media vuelta (agitando su rubio cabello provocando que casi le golpee de lleno en el rostro) y se marchó ofendida.

_Rubio_, no castaño como el de su mejor amiga.

Y la persiguió hasta la escalera que subía al cuarto de las chicas gritando a ratos algo así como _"no se de que hablas"_ y _"no estaba mirando a nadie más";_ él sabía que era una enorme mentira, pero no quería que Lavender se pusiera mal.

Se quedó en la Sala Común haciendo corajes hasta que llegó Harry, seguido de una Hermione que no le dirigió la palabra y se fue derecho a su habitación sin lanzarle ni una mirada. Pero cuando el moreno se sentó a su lado lo único de lo que habló fue de sus paranoias para con Malfoy.

Cansado de todo, Ron subió hasta su habitación e intentó dormirse. En vano, por supuesto.

Después de 3 horas sin ningún indicio de sueño, decidió que iría a las cocinas por algo de comer, para ver si así lograba descansar.

Se levantó de su cama y se calzó los zapatos de cualquier manera, precipitadamente, con la mente en cosas mucho más importantes. Comenzó a caminar y llegó a la sala común… ahí estaba Lavender; sinceramente Ron tuvo el impulso de volver a su habitación antes de que ella se percatara de su presencia, pero fue muy tarde.

-¿Qué haces Ron?- preguntó en voz muy baja.

-Eeh… no podía dormir- le aseguró a Lavender, quien levantó la vista del fuego y le miró a los ojos.

-Ven- susurró, y señaló el asiento vacío a su lado. Ron se acercó hasta ella y se sentó donde le había indicado.

La rubia se recargó en el pecho de su novio y se quedó callada.

-Lav-Lav…- comenzó el pelirrojo, pero la chica con su manía de interrumpir le había puesto un dedo en los labios; se sentó bien y acercó mucho su rostro.

-Calla- había dicho antes de besar a Ron.

Primero fue sólo un roce entre sus bocas, se separó unos segundos y repitió el movimiento pero esta vez coló la punta de su lengua, a lo que el Gryffindor separó los labios en la espera de la lengua de Lavander. El beso fue subiendo de tono y cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta, ya no traía playera.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó mientras sentía como sus orejas se ponían coloradas.

La chica no le contestó y se limitó a mirarle, mientras ella misma se sacaba la blusa del pijama, bajo la cual, comprobó Ron tragando saliva sonoramente, no llevaba sostén. La chica sonrió, mitad tímida, mitad temeraria, y bajó lentamente su pantalón, mientras las mejillas se le teñían de carmesí.

Ron había visto muchísimas cosas a sus dieciséis años, incluso más de las que debería. Pero jamás, jamás vio a una chica desnuda… hasta aquel día.

Verla ahí, sin ropa y tan entregada, hizo que el pelirrojo se excitara de una manera impresionante, y a la desesperada se despojó él también de su pijama. La rubia se había acercado hasta Ron, el cual permanecía sentado y mordiéndose los labios; acomodó las rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de su novio y, muy despacio, se sentó en su miembro con lentitud y cuidado. El dolor que sintió fue tan intenso que los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos y unas lágrimas se escaparon de entre sus pestañas mientras se inclinaba para besarlo una vez más, acallando un gemido contra los labios del Gryffindor (si alguien los encontraba estaban en graves problemas). Ron, alarmado por la humedad del beso, se apartó y le vio así, con una mueca de dolor en la boca y los ojos firmemente cerrados. Se asustó muchísimo y, alterado, puso las manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica para tratar de quitarla, pero ésta se levantó un poco y se dejó caer repentinamente.

-Oh, joder…- gimió el pelirrojo; no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho la chica, pero se sintió muy, muy bien.

Las molestias habían pasado ya, y una placentera sensación se agolpó en la entrepierna de la Gryffindor, acompañando al cosquilleo en su vientre, por lo que aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, alentada por los ojos cerrados y el labio inferior de Ron, que había desaparecido de su vista cuando él se lo mordió para no gemir tan alto. Ron comenzó a mover las manos por el cuerpo de su novia, palpando a placer, pero cuando abrió los ojos no pudo quitárselos de encima; los pechos de Lavender se agitaban al compás de sus movimientos; le gustó como se veían sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la rubia, apretando sus costados; pero lo que más le deleitó la vista, fue la imagen de su pelvis y la de ella encima…

Definitivamente Lavander Brown desnuda era una bonita visión.

* * *

_Siento que esta pareja tiene mucho jugo :D por eso dejo el capi inconcluso. Para poder retomar la historia más adelante jaja aunque espero que mi musa no huya._

_Gracias por los reviews recibidos ¡ustedes hacen que el esfuerzo valga la pena! :D_

_Os reto a clickear "go" a ver que pasa (:_

_T A N I Z_


	9. Sábanas

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

_Siglos después; y sin más preámbulos…_

**#16. SÁBANAS**

No es porque ÉL sea rubio, de ojos claros y su casa sea Slytherin, ni mucho menos porque su apellido es Malfoy. Es que simplemente, como persona es completamente desesperante, insoportable, arrogante, elocuente, convenenciero, altanero, tierno, escurridizo, silencioso, molestamente guapo… bueno, quizá sí por ser un Malfoy.

Y que ELLA fuera medio Weasly y medio Greanger no tenía nada que ver. Es solo que ella es tímida, mandona en muchas ocasiones, inteligente, bonita, sincera, y con tacto para decir las cosas. Es culpa también de sus pecas en el cuello, su cabello pelirrojo lacio y su estatura promedio… aunque viéndolo así, tal vez ser medio Weasly, medio Greanger sí tiene importancia.

Pero es que, a la hora de meterse en la cama, Rose es tímida por los dos y rehúye su mirada mientras Scorpius observa cada cosa nueva con más interés que la anterior, y toca todo porque cada espacio parece tener texturas diferentes y responder de maneras distintas si se le pasa la lengua, o si se sopla desde cerquita, y ella no puede hacer otra cosa que camuflajearse con el rojo, si aquella noche han caído entre sábanas rojas, o resaltar si ese día están entre las verdes.

Ella tiene pecas en el cuello, unas pocas adornan su rostro como si le hubieran salpicado canela, y otras tantas se esparcen por su vientre y espalda; contrastando con la palidez infinita de él, que tiene la piel lisa desde el nacimiento del pelo a la punta de los pies.

Uno con cabellos plateados y la otra con trozos de fuego.

Scorpius dice cosas bonitas cuando tiene que hacerlo y se calla cuando es momento. Rose en cambio no sabe que decir aunque su mente le grite que es momento de hablar y cuenta su día entero en lapsos que debería guardar silencio, porque cuando se pone nerviosa habla.

Y ella es puros _ohmerlín_ y frases temblorosas que por más que Scorpius trata de entender, entre el mar de cabello rojo donde esconde el rostro y sus propios sentidos saturados no puede entender. Y Rose intenta escuchar si Scorpius dice algo pero entre sus propias palabras y respiraciones fuertes no logra averiguarlo.

Chocan tanto como se complementan.

Porque un polo positivo necesita uno negativo, el ying no es ying sin su yang; y porque el blanco se ve bien con negro, Scorpius tiene a Rose.

No importa si están en la torre de Gryffindor y la luz se pelea con las cortinas para hacerse de un lugar en toda la habitación, o si los susurros comienzan a escucharse en las mazmorras de Slytherin; Rose Weasly y Scorpius Malfoy están siempre hechos un lio de sábanas y orgasmos bien logrados.

* * *

T A N I TA barrueta.


	10. Profundo

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP._

**#22. PROFUNDO  
**

Hoy es una de aquellas noches.

Esas que se presentan con menos frecuencia que un eclipse. Porque una vez cada mucho, mucho, y lo digo enserio, mucho tiempo, pasa algo como lo que esta noche está sucediendo.

Severus Snape, ocupado como está no tiene tiempo para nada más que calificar exámenes, programas tareas especialmente largas y difíciles para desahogarse un poquito al menos, ser doble espía con Voldemort pero con una lealtad adquirida no hace mucho a Albus, preparar más exámenes, comer, dormir, bañarse, ir al baño y caer en la cama a las 9 de la noche, más agotado que el mismo Señor Oscuro.

Pero, y tengo que recalcar que es un acontecimiento de lo más extraño. A veces Severus… porque bueno, Severus es un hombre, por si no lo recuerdan. Quizá tenga en ocasiones el aspecto de un murciélago que bebió sangre de más, o actúe como un verdadero bastardo, pero él tiene alma. Oh si Merlín, él todavía tiene alma… Y CUERPO! Uno que no puede vivir de trabajar y sol, especialmente si tu campo laboral son las mazmorras del castillo. Físicamente imposible.

Hoy, como en otras escasas ocasiones, ha caído rendido en su cama medio dura y medio vieja, pero no ha podido dormir por más vueltas que da en la cama, y es que la imagen de Lily la tiene pegada a los párpados y si cierra los ojos la ve; pero Lily también está en su techo y en la puerta y en su colcha y en el suelo y en el baño y en tantos lugares que es imposible escapar. A menos…

Entre tanto recuerdo, ansias y anhelos, Severus comienza a sentir un cosquilleo en la entrepierna que no le es muy familiar más sin embargo sabe a lo que conlleva. Y aunque su gesto se vuelve un tanto de asco y autocompasión, mueve la mano derecha que le tiembla mientras agarra la sábana y la lleva despacio, como dándose tiempo a arrepentirse, hacia su pantalón del pijama… y se desliza bajo el elástico y ahí está! Su miembro, tan olvidado y obediente; pero esta noche se ha rebelado y Severus no tiene más opción que acariciarlo para ver si se relaja. Cierra los ojos cuando siente su propia mano helada tocarse ahí abajo, y comienza a moverse de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba mientras se muerde el labio, porque si iba a denigrarse a hacer eso no se pondría a dar aullidos de placer. Pasan los minutos y los mismos recuerdos le rondan la mente, pero cada vez que la sacude con la mano, las imágenes se vuelven más confusas y más borrosas, hasta que se queda dormido con la mano pegajosa y sin una pelirroja en las pupilas.

Porque ahora Lily está solo en sus sueños más _profundos_.

* * *

T A N I T A barrueta


End file.
